Dead Rising 2
Dead Rising 2 is a survival horror video game with action adventure and RPG elements, and is the sequel to Dead Rising.thumb|300px|right|Official Trailer The game was developed by Blue Castle Games alongside former Dead Rising team members, including Keiji Inafune, and distributed by Capcom. It was released for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, and PC platforms on September 28, 2010. Dead Rising 2: Case: 0, a prologue exclusive to Xbox 360, introduced the new protagonist Chuck Greene as he and his daughter found themselves caught in the desert town of Small Creek, which has been overrun with zombies. It was set two years after the Willamette incident and three years before Dead Rising 2. Chuck battles with Frank West in another Xbox 360-exclusive DLC Dead Rising 2: Case West, an epilogue set a year after the events in the full game. Xbox 360 owners were treated to an 83 minute film entitled Zombrex Dead Rising Sun, available only with the Zombrex Edition of the game. Characters * Chuck Greene * Frank West - (Case West only) * Isabela Keyes - (Case West only) * Stacey Forsythe - a strong opposer of the TV show "Terror is Reality", believing that instead of slaughtering zombies, the government should make Zombrex, a possible cure for zombies, readily available worldwide. * Tyrone King - the bombastic host and producer of "Terror is Reality", the controversial pay-per-view game show sponsored by Zombrex. * Amber & Crystal Bailey - Tyrone's beautiful but deadly twin co-hostesses. * Rebecca Chang - a beautiful, ambitious news reporter covering the controversy surrounding "Terror Is Reality". When things start going to hell, she sees it as her big chance to get the scoop of the century. * Leon Bell - a former fan of Chuck Greene's who has now become a bitter enemy. * Katey - Chuck's daughter, who has been bitten by a zombie and now requires daily doses of the drug Zombrex. * Antoine Thomas - Chuck does battle with this psychotic chef who uses human flesh in his creations. * Bibi Love - a faded singer depressed that her glory days are behind her. Bibi takes three people hostage and threatens to blow them up with a bomb unless she can perform. Gameplay The gameplay, based on a viral video, remains similar to Dead Rising. The player is required to face off hordes of zombies while accomplishing specific missions. The game includes several new objects that can be used to attack the zombies, including slot machines and a giant hamster ball. Story The story takes place several years after the events of Dead Rising; the virus outbreak that created the zombies was not contained and has spread across the United States. As opposed to the Willamette Mall, the player has to fight zombies in "Fortune City", a gambling paradise inspired by Las Vegas. Early screen shots depicted a new, blond protagonist as the playable character. Since then, his name had been revealed to be Chuck Greene. Chuck needs to come up with doses of Zombrex to stave off his daughter Katey's deterioration. Isabela Keyes' name is mentioned in one cut-scene as the creator of Zombrex. However, Zombrex is not a cure of zombification; it is merely a suppressor. Gallery Image:DR2Stacey.png|''Stacey Forsythe'' Image:TyroneKing.png|''Tyrone King'' Image:DR2Amber&Crystal.png|''Amber & Crystal Bailey'' Image:RebeccaChang.png|''Rebecca Chang'' Image:LeonBell.png|''Leon Bell'' Image:DR2Katey.png|''Katey'' Box Art Image:DR2Japan.png|''Japan'' Image:DR2BoxArt.png|''U.S.'' Image:DR2Europe.png|''Europe'' Image:DR2C0Art.png|''Case: 0'' Merchandise and Advertisement Image:DR2OST.png|''OST'' Image:DR2JapanAd.png|Japanese Advertisement Image:DR2Ad.png|U.S. Advertisement Image:DRMovie.png|Zombrex Dead Rising Sun Poster External Links * Official Japanese Site * Official NA Site * C.U.R.E.: Citizens for Undead Rights and Equality * [http://www.deadrisingsun.com/ Zombrex Dead Rising Sun Movie Site] * Fansite Category:Games Category:Horror Games